Will You Still Love Me?
by Chocolaverge
Summary: The summer I visited my cousin, Hayden, was the one I couldn't forget. I met a man whose background was based on rumors and as charming as he was, I wasn't sure if I should present him to my cousin, who was married. HiJack, mention of Dagur and Hiccup, Great Gatsby/Modern AU. In the perspective of Rachel Rapunzel Corona.


Silly thing I wrote.

Miranda: Merida

Hayden: Hiccup

Ashley: Astrid

Tuffnut: Richard

Simon: Snotlout

Rachel: Rapunzel

Please excuse any spelling, grammar and other errors! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I was just a young girl and before I met Husband-to-be, I had the opportunity to visit my cousin out in a small little town you won't find in a map. I was about eighteen years old, my hair went past my hips, and I used my mother's maiden name. We had not seen each other since we were children, playing in our tree house, playing pretend, catching fireflies. I was welcomed into their home by my cousin's husband who called himself Dagur. He was intimidating to say the least, but kept his manners, leading me through their mansion like home, entertaining me as we walked along. I had spotted a head of curly red hair behind brown colored couch, snorts of laughter echoing around the walls as we made our way past the boudoir doors. I cleared my throat and the laughter stopped. The girl with the curly hair showed her face first. She looked down, and I heard a 'thump' noise, and then a groan of pain. This time, my cousin looked up. My, how handsome he'd gotten. His rounded baby face had sharpened, his eyes were still as big as mine and his nose almost looked smaller. He grinned and I couldn't help but mimic him. He brought his hand up, motioning me to come. I walked slowly, and then I felt my legs skip and then I was running to where he rested on the other side of the couch. He yanked me down, and I fell in the middle of the sofa, the two catching me and sitting me up. He cooed on how I had grown, as did I, and the red-head girl who later introduced herself as Miranda watched, a smile on her face. We later sat for dinner, and through some uncomfortable situations, I finally made it back home on the other side of town. Before I had stepped out of the cab, I heard the music.<p>

It was that August when I had first met Jack Frost. I had laughed at the name and we soon became acquainted in his summer parties. Jack Frost was a...surprise, to say the least. He was young, skinny, and very much rich. And you know the rumors in which most rich men had : fat and old.

He was very easy on the eyes, and was a very charming man. There had been many rumors about him. He traveled to Russia and caused some mischief there, He killed a man with a shepherd's shaft, He had saved children from some unknown evil. He assured me that those were not the real him. He said he was an All-American man, brought up by his rich and mixed family. A serious man from the coast of Australia and a beautiful queen-looking woman from India. He had asked me out to lunch, and later asked me for a favor.

"Miranda will tell you about it when you join her for coffee," Jack explained.

So here I was, sitting across from Miranda, drinking peppermint tea from a recyclable Styrofoam cup.

She drank a latte from a porcelain cup, explaining Jack's favor.

"Invite Hayden over for tea," She said simply, sipping out of her cup carefully.

"Invite him for tea?" I laughed, "What is this, the roaring twenties?"

Miranda shrugged, "It's just a favor. He said you could say no."

Say no? Then what was the point of even asking my cousin over for tea?

"Why does he want me to bring Hayden over for tea?" I ask incredulously. "Why not just invite him over to his own house? It's so much bigger than mine."

"He wants it to be coincidental. He'd stop by for your house for some excuse, and he'd see Hayden."

"Okay, so why does he want me to bring Hayden over for tea?"

Miranda had informed me of everything I had missed while I was studying in Germany. The two had a budding romance a few years back, when they were teenagers. Hiccup, my lanky cousin had won the heart of Jack Frost with his sarcasm and snark.

"I remember seeing Jack that day," Miranda recalled, nails tapping against her cup. "I had turned sixteen that day and my dad bought me a set of arrows, a quiver, and bow. He made targets outside our home, near the horse stalls. I rode Angus that day, shooting arrows left and right. I ended up near Hayden's house that day."

"Hi Miranda!" He had called out, waving to her. Miranda smiled and waved back,

Angus' hooves crunched the sticks and fallen leaves under him, whinnying as he walked along the path. I had caught glimpse of a boy with brown hair, a deep voice that was laughing, and there he was. Jack Frost laughing, wrapping an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"It was cute, the way they laughed with each other. It was like nobody else existed in the world. He looked at him the way a girl wanted to be looked at." Miranda smiled, sitting up straighter. I couldn't help but smile, too. How delicious that feeling would be as soon as I got my hands on it. I couldn't imagine how happy Hayden must've been. But then I remember Dagur.

"If they were so happy together," I looked at her, "Why is Hayden married to Dagur?"

Miranda snorted into her cup as she was drinking it and muffled a curse. I twirled a strand of auburn hair around, slouching.

"Nothing is very fair, is it?" Miranda sighed. She put her cup down on the coffee table we were seated next to. She pulled her wild red curls behind her, and held it into a ponytail. She sighed, and brought her arms down heavily, shrugging, hair bouncing behind her.

"The smartest thing anyone could be is a fool." Miranda said quietly, as if she were saying it to herself.

You see, she started sadly, Jack had gone abroad to Russia. She said it might've been for schooling, but no one was sure. At least the rumors about him weren't completely wrong. Hayden waited and waited, sulking through the days. His group of friends had gotten worried sick over him. Then Dagur came along. Rich, young Dagur, with a personality of a firecracker and Hayden had been the flame that was missing. Dagur won him over with the promises of adventure, lands to explore, exotic animals to see. Hayden was presented with a modern vintage black gold ring, an emerald center and emerald accents.

"I was a bridesmaid," Miranda smiled fondly at the memory. "We were in a grand hotel. I almost felt bad for leaving a mess in my room when we had left." She laughs. Her laugh died down quietly, and all you could hear for those few minutes were to clicks off computer keyboards being pressed, cups clanking down on tables, and people ordering what they liked on the menu.

Miranda clasped her hands together. "Hayden never really liked getting drunk, did he?" She said quietly, looking at me. I told her I wasn't sure, I hadn't been around him for long to see if he even ever had. Miranda shook her head, and she tugged a strand of her hair, curl straightening and then bouncing up to curl again.

"The day before the wedding, I was downstairs, talking to a few of his friends." Miranda laughed forcefully. I waited for her to begin again, watching her drink the rest of her latte. She put her cup down with too much force than necessary. And so she began again, not changing the volume of her voice even as rush hour for the coffee shop began

She had heard the frantic running, the clicking of heels against the marvel. Ashley, one of Hayden's best friends, had run to her and got Richard and Simon to go to Hayden's room. When they arrived, they found an empty bottle of Bourbon. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a letter. He looked as if he were going to rip it. Ashley stepped in with the men – Miranda pressed her back against the wall across from his room, and watched as the Richard and Simon stepped out of the room heads shaking.

Miranda opened the door, closing it behind her. Ashley was sitting next to Hayden, watching him carefully. Hayden lifted his head and he smiled pitifully at her.

"Merdy," He slurred, "What bringsh you here this even-ing?"

Miranda was afraid of what he'd do. Not to her, but to himself. His eyes looked red, and she could smell the alcohol from where she stood by the door. He looked fragile, something he'd deny to this day.

"Look," He said, standing. He took off his ring And threw it across floor. Ashley and Miranda flinched, but did nothing else. He stripped out of his clothes and was left in his tank top and boxers.

"Give it back to Dagur," He hiccuped, eyes lowering to the ring. "Tell them- tell them all- that I changed my mind." Ashley eyed the letter and the looked back up to Hayden.

"What was in the letter?"

Hayden clutched the letter tighter into his fist. Miranda watched his fist tremble. Then it was him who trembled. He fell onto his knees, onto the plush carpet, and he started crying. He sobbed, body curling over the letter, protecting it with his life. They rushed at him, Ashley trying to get him to stand, and Miranda tried to pry the letter from his hands. He shook his head, wailing out in protest.

"We placed him in a cold shower to get him to stop crying." Miranda played with her hair. "We filled the tub with warm water, and he went in, jaw trembling from the cold. He sat in the tub all evening." Miranda looked back up to me. "He was so miserable."

I was quiet for a moment. Hayden was heartbroken over the letter. He was crying. The last time I even saw him cry was when he broke his leg while trying to climb down a tree when I was eight.

"What was in the letter?" I ask. Miranda shrugged.

"I don't know. He never told us and we couldn't read it. He took it in the shower and bath. The paper ripped and floated around in pieces in the bath."

The next day, she told me, it was like he had forgotten his drunk outburst. He married Dagur with little to no hesitation. They set off to the Nordics and found their place in the private ranch homes.

"Dagur wouldn't let him out of his sight. He got jealous over strangers fonding over Hayden. It's like he owns him." Miranda hissed out. "But boy, would Dagur do anything to impress anyone. He would try to make Hayden jealous. It worked the first few times, but the Hayden would roll his eyes at it. Like it was nothing."

The nerve of him. I thought he was a gentlemen, but it seems appearances had made more of an impression than it should have. Hayden deserved so much better, but was I really going to present my married cousin to Jack, a man who I wasn't sure was what he claimed to be?

"It's up to you," Miranda said, as if she read my mind, "Jack won't be mad at you."

I drank the rest of my tea that had gone cold.

"I'll call him and see what time suits him."

Even when I stood up to throw the cup away, I couldn't help but feel the satisfaction Miranda gave off.


End file.
